The Heat of the Moment
by thecatspajamas12
Summary: This is my version of how the fourth season goes centered around Ryan and Marissa. Marissa is pregnant...This is definitely on the higher side of T, there are some racy scenes, but i keep it classy. Please read and review! Ch. 6 added!
1. The Beginning

From The Third Season Finale On...

Marissa climbed onto the plane with one last glance back at Ryan and regretted her decision to defer a year at Berkley. He stood rather awkwardly, she thought and smiled. He smiled back, she turned away to hide her tears and walked to her seat.

Ryan was someone she could always turn to. He was home, safety and comfort, a quality every other boyfriend had lacked. He would always be there, waiting for her.

Why did she have to do this? Was she really not ready for college? She wrapped Ryan's coat around her, which she had forgotten to return and snuggled into it, ready for the fifteen-hour flight. It smelled like him; a mixture of soap and something she couldn't put her finger on. She breathed him in deeply, wishing he were next to her instead of the middle-aged man who was currently cracking open an issue of Batman. She was reminded strongly of Seth and her eyes filled with tears again. It's only for a year, she told herself for the tenth time and swallowed as the plane started to move.

Despite Ryan, Summer and Seth, Marissa was excited about Greece, and more importantly seeing her dad again. He had told her he was doing well, he was happy. She wondered if there was a woman in her dad's life again, and she thought of her mother at home with Neil, Kaitlin and Summer. Would she have gone if her mother had been living back in her trailer with only Gus to keep her company… She grinned at the thought and drifted off to dream, reliving her last night in Newport.

Ryan turned away from the window after the dark sky had swallowed up the plane. Tonight had been wonderful, he thought, bittersweet. This was classic Marissa, he thought-as soon as we get back together, something tears us apart. But it wasn't over, it never was with Marissa, Ryan had a feeling they would somehow end up back together.

Ryan's emotions compromised him, he had wanted this ever since last summer, but Marissa was leaving for a year, where did that leave him? He could still taste her lips on his, he wondered if she looked at this night as sealing what they had or as starting something new. It was definitely starting something new, he thought and allowed himself a grin at the night's event as he headed home.

"Hey man, where've you been?" Seth asked next to Sandy as Ryan walked into the kitchen.

"Umm, long story," he said lamely, his neck burned.

"Well, we've got time, right Dad," he asked, swinging his arm over his father and shooting Ryan a malicious grin.

"Plenty," Sandy didn't look to happy.

"Traffic," Ryan mumbled and Seth snorted,

"dude, it's Wednesday night."

Ryan gave him a look, "Right, pool house, night dad." Sandy just shook his head, to tired to argue.

"Man what happened? Give me the dirty deats," Seth lowered himself into his favorite chair.

"Okay, so…deats?"

"Details, my friend,"

"Right, well, Marissa was driving, and I realized she wasn't headed toward the airport, she was driving to the beach, so I asked her what's going on and she wouldn't tell me, but she seemed pretty nervous. Anyway, she pulled up right where, we first, you know, when you and Summer made that thing for us?"

"Say no more, my friend, carry on…"

"and then, we…you know." Ryan mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Wow…What do you thinks' gonna happen?"

"She's going to Greece," Ryan said briskly, trying not to reveal too much emotion, "and I'm going to Berkley," he sighed. Suddenly he just wanted to be alone.

"Well, 'night," he said suddenly, pushing Seth towards the door.

"Wait, Ryan," Ryan closed the door in his face, his last words muffled "we need to talk about this,"

"Tomorrow," he yelled through the door and rolled his eyes at Seth's need to talk about anything.

The flight attendant woke her up. "Maim, we're five minutes to landing," Marissa nodded and smiled. She had slept fifteen hours? She supposed Ryan had worn her out and grinned. Being with Ryan was different than being with Volchok, maybe because she really loved Ryan. He made her feel safe and protected; he respected her. When she was with Volchok, she just felt like…a body.

She wanted to go to the bathroom, but they were already closed. Oh well, her dad wouldn't care what her hair looked like, one of the reasons she loved him. And then it hit her: Greece! She had never been overseas, she hoped most people spoke english. She hadn't even thought about that…she would be fine with her dad.

It was night when she got off the plane. She found her luggage easily, but had some trouble carrying it through the airport, and there he was.

He rushed forward to help her with her bags and hug her, long and hard. "I missed you kiddo," she smiled at her nickname her dad reserved for her only.

"I missed you too, dad," she grinned up at him.

"How was your flight?" he asked

"okay, how was your year?" she asked

"Fantastic," he said, and she remembered how much her dad used to say that word, she missed it. "Dad," she asked,

"hmm?"

"Have you ever realized how many times you say fantastic?" she giggled. He wrapped his free arm around her and they walked to his car.

Once on the water, Marissa spent an hour or two examining the yacht, she wished her friends or even her mother could see her now. It was amazing. "Do you think you'll manage?" asked her dad. "It's fantastic," she exclaimed, making them both grin. After finding her room, which was adequate, though not as nice as the rest of the boat, she checked her messages from her new phone. One from Summer, one from her mom, and one from Ryan. Ryan's was last, she would have to sit through the first two:

"Hey, Coop, just wanted to let you know that you forgot your good eyeliner and won't be getting it back. Miss you already!"

"Marissa, it's mom, I just wanted to make sure your okay, call me when you get this. We miss you. Oh, Kaitlin wants to say hi, Kaitlin, Kaitlin, come back, it's your sister," there was a pause "hi" Kaitlin said flatly, "We love you, call, tell your father I said hi, send pictures. Okay," her mother toke a breath, "bye." Marissa rolled her eyes at this, but made a mental note to call her mother later.

"Hey, um, just making sure you got in alright. So…" there was a pause. "call me," She could hear the smile in his voice, Ryan was not good with words. It was nice having someone care about you like that and he wanted her to call him.

She had worried if he took last night the wrong way, it wasn't just that she wanted the sex or that she was saying goodbye, she wanted Ryan. And now he wanted her, despite the thousands of miles that stood between them. A sudden rush of longing permeated through her, she wanted to be home, with him. She would call him later, she decided and listened to his message again.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Marissa woke up feeling nauseous and rushed toward the bathroom, she wondered if she had eaten something bad, but she knew, in the back of her mind what was going on. It had not been the first time this had happened, nor the only symptom…

She had gained at least ten pounds, she had been moody, she had cravings and she was starting to realized that her vomiting wasn't seasickness, but morning sickness…

The realization of what this meant hit her hard. She didn't want to tell anybody if it meant Ryan finding out, she could probably call Summer, but would Summer tell Seth? No, Summer was her best friend, she had to tell her. And how long could she really keep this a secret, was it even safe for her to be on a boat? How long could she wait until she couldn't get on a plane anymore?

And then there was the Ryan factor. Things had just started to work out for Ryan and he was headed to Berkley to start his life. She knew he wasn't ready to be a dad as much as she wasn't ready to be a mom. At the same time, how would he feel if she kept this from him? She couldn't, she had to go home.

She decided to come clean sooner rather than later, and set off to find her dad.

"Dad?"

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

This had been harder than she expected. She took a deep breath and smiled,

"Well, you know how sometimes, in the heat of the moment, things can get out of hand?"

"Yeah," said her dad, who wasn't smiling anymore.

"Ummm, well, dad," she met her father's eye, "I'm pregnant," she said it fast, like a breath she'd been waiting to release.

Her father looked at her in disbelief, "Marissa, I-, you-, are you sure?"

Marissa nodded, looking away. Their was a painful silence.

"When…who…"

"It was Ryan," she blushed.

"I can't believe this…how could you have been so irresponsible?" he ran his hands through his hair, "you're not ready for this, does Ryan know, what about your mother?"

"No, I've only told you, please don't tell her yet, I want to tell her in person."

Her father offered her a hug, "I can't believe this…"

"Neither can I," said Marissa, wiping her tears. He gave her a smile; "Well, I can get you off this boat in a week. And kiddo?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Thanks Dad, for being so understanding,"

"Wait till you tell your mother," he smiled at his predicted reaction.

Ryan hadn't talked to Marissa in over a week, it was late July. They had drifted a little, as most long distance couples do, but still talked once or twice during the week with in between emails. Ryan liked emails, he felt he could get his thoughts down much better in writing than through a phone line, because as Seth said, Ryan could convey a lot with a look and Marissa couldn't see him through the phone.

He missed her every day, and not just Marissa, any girlfriend or companion would be nice. He was lonely. Seth, who had taken to spending every waking moment with Summer, was making the most of his time with her before she left for Brown. This meant they spent most of their time making out, which was becoming increasingly painful for Ryan, who hadn't kissed anyone for months. This along with the prospect of leaving his family and Newport for Berkley was extremely depressing. Maybe he should defer a year…No he couldn't, there was nothing to be afraid of and he was excited about college.

….

"Hey, Coop," came Summer's voice, she sounded distracted. She giggled and then there was rustling.

"Hey, Sum, want me to call you back?"

"No, I'm here, so is Cohen."

"Hi, Marissa,"

"Hey Seth…Sum?"

"Back, what's up?"

"Umm, it's sort of serious, so I'm gonna call you back because I don't want Seth knowing…right now." Her voice started to crack.

"Coop, is everything okay?" Summer sounded generally concerned now.

"No, yeah, everything's fine," she started to break down, but pulled herself together, "so, ummm, call me back later. Love you,"

"Wait a second, Coop!" Summer was in full on best friend mode now, Marissa pictured her shooing Seth out of her room and, sure enough, she heard a door slam.

"He's gone, what's the deal?"

"Sum…Sum, I'm pregnant." She burst into tears, "It was Ryan, right before I left for Greece, and I can't tell him Sum, I just can't…"

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay, everything's okay, don't worry, we're going to figure this out! I wish I could hug you right now."

"Well you will be able to soon, I'm coming home," Marissa sniffled. She was so glad Summer had chosen to comfort her instead of bombard her with questions.

"I wanted to tell you before, but I had to be sure,"

"I understand, Coop, this might not be as bad as you think, when are you coming home?" Yeah, and how could this not be as bad as she thought?

"Tuesday night at five"

"Perfect, my dad and your mom are in Italy for another three weeks, I'll pick you up at six?"

"Yeah, thanks Sum,"

"No problem and Coop, we'll get through this."

She prayed Summer wouldn't tell Seth, because telling Seth was like telling Ryan directly and Ryan needed to hear the news from her…

At the Airport…

"Coop, over here," Summer practically screamed, causing several heads to turn.

Marissa rushed forward as fast as she could with the bags she was carrying.

The girls threw themselves together, and Marissa's eyes welled up unexpectedly.

"I missed you so much, Sum,"

"Coop, you have got to stop crying," Marissa smiled through her tears.

"It's hormones, plus the added stress of seeing Ryan…"

"Don't worry, Coop, Ryan loves you, he's been miserable all summer,"

Instead of making Marissa feel better, it made her feel guilty.

"What will he say…when I just…show up?"

"He'll be thrilled, trust me, Ryan has been bored and lonely, aching for you, all summer…"

"Sum, it won't exactly be romantic when I tell him why I'm here…"

"Just postpone it for a day, you both deserve it…it is Ryan's, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Marissa indignantly, " and I can't, I've kept this from him for too long already and I'm already starting to show…"

"Wear something lose and tell him later, trust me,"

Marissa smiled at her friend's simple solution and decided it might not be such a bad idea, the bump wasn't even noticeable and she had missed Ryan…

"I got you something," Summer pulled a baby magazine out of her bag and handed it to Marissa, "I thought we could pick out stuff for Baby Coop later."

Marissa hugged her friend again and they headed towards the car.

She rolled down her window to let the cool ocean air blow in her face. She had missed Newport, it would always be home to her. They pulled up to their house to meet Kaitlin with Luke's brothers…

"Marissa-"

"Kaitlin, I missed you so much,"

"What the hell are you doing back?"

"Umm, let's talk about it in the morning, I'm really tired…"

"Does mom know, does anyone?"

"No, look Kaitlin, it's complicated, I'll explain it all tomorrow, I promise, can you just…not tell anyone yet?"

"Yeah…I missed you too," she drew her sister in for a hug. "See ya,"

"Come on, Coop,"

"Okay, let me just grab my bag,"

Just then Summer's phone rang…

"Hey, Seth. No, not tonight…I'm really tired… I'll call you later…love you…bye"

Marissa was suddenly jealous of her friend's relationship, it was so… easy, she thought. When had it ever been easy for her, or for Ryan, she prayed he would still go to Berkley.

She couldn't wait to see him again, those piercing blue eyes…

"So Coop, what's the game plan?"

"Hmm?"

"Coop, snap out of it, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I figured I'd go see Ryan and tell him what's going on?" What else was there to do? Summer's phone buzzed, she flipped it open and closed it.

"Do you want me to tell Cohen?"

"Tomorrow, you can keep him away from me and Ryan,"

"Done,"

"Coop?"

"Yeah?"

"How're you feeling?"

Marissa thought for a second, "at first I felt terrible, now I've accepted it. I just feel guilty, with Ryan finally going to Berkley…"

"Coop, he'll still go, maybe he'll defer a year for his kid, that's understandable,"

Marissa hadn't thought about this option, which soothed her. "I'm actually kinda excited when I'm not guilty. I mean, even if it isn't the right time, it could still be…fun."

"That's the spirit, Baby coop is one lucky girl."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't, but we're gonna buy girl baby clothes anyways because their adorable!"

Marissa smiled at this and eased herself onto Summer's bed, holding her growing stomach protectively, though the bump was nearly non-existant.

"Have you thought of names?"

"No, actually I haven't," Marissa was genuinely surprised the thought hadn't come to mind, just recently had she actually begun to consider it an actual life instead of a health issue.

"Well, I have, I was thinking, like Gabby…"

"That's okay, what about Beth?

"Ew, Coop, Beth sounds so…constipated, ewmygod, what about Ellie?"

It just sounded right when Marissa heard it, she wondered what Ryan would think…Ryan as a dad, it just made her smile from the inside out.

"Write that one down, Sum," Summer was sitting at her desk, flipping through Us weekly. "Sum, I'm kinda tired, do you mind if…?"

"No, god, go ahead, growing a baby has got to be tiring,"

"Yeah, well, that or jet lag, night,"

"Night, Coop," Summer gave her a reassuring smile, as if to say, you'll get through this. She smiled back and crossed the bathroom to her room.

She sunk into her sheets, god it was good to be home. But despite this one comfort, sleep did not come. She was suddenly dreading tomorrow, she wished she could just get back on a plane and disappear forever…

But she couldn't, she had a responsibility as Ryan's girlfriend and as a mother to do this, no matter how hard it might be. She wondered what the Cohen's would think of her, they'd understand. Maybe she was imagining it, but she always felt a little resentment when dealing with Sandy and Kirsten, always dragging Ryan into her messed up life. But in the past couple years, she had a lot to overcome and the Cohen's understood that, they were good people, her mother, however, she was not so sure of.

In three weeks here bump would be noticeable, she knew that, so there was no hiding this from her mother. She would probably do something ridiculous, order Ryan to marry her or otherwise tell her to get an abortion…God, she couldn't deal with her mother, she was an emotional wreck. There was no point in worrying about it now she thought.

The sound of Ryan's phone woke him, he sat up just in time to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, did I wake you?" It was so good to hear her voice.

"No, I'm up, this time difference thing is not working for us,"

"Right…Ryan, I have to tell you something, but don't freak out okay?"

She sounded nervous, something was wrong.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Ryan, I'm here," Ryan didn't know what she meant by this and wasn't allowing himself to think what he thought it meant.

"You mean you're in Newport, now?"

"Yeah, I got in last night and I wanted to see you, but I was really tired, it was late," Joy and excitement exploded in Ryan, "That's great," was all he could say.

"Really?" Marissa asked, relief in her voice.

"Yeah, so do you want me to come over?" He was nervous to see her again.

"No, actually I'm standing in front of your house,"

"Don't ring the doorbell, come around?"

"Okay," she said, giggling.

She took a deep breath before opening the pool house door. And there he was, exactly as she'd left him. He started to stand up, "No, don't get up," she stared into his sleepy blue eyes and fell into his arms, where she belonged. "I missed you," she whispered. Suddenly, everything was forgotten, it was just her and Ryan. Their lips met with the pent up longing of two months, she was lost in his smell, his taste. He broke away, "is this real?" Marissa responded with another kiss and ran her fingers through his ruffled hair. It was as if no time had passed at all. She shook off her shoes and crawled under the covers. His body covered hers and she ran her cold fingers up his wife beater. She could definitely tell him later…

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Ryan, man, get up. Today's a good day, I can feel it. I brought coffee," Marissa pulled herself away and ran to Ryan's bathroom. She heard the door open. We should take the boat out, take some quality seth ryan time…"

"Nah, not today, man, I've got some…"

"Stuff?" seth suggested helpfully.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, Summer wanted to talk to me about something anyway, she's been acting a little weird. I think she's hiding something…"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ryan said quickly.

"Okay…well, I'm gonna go get some breakfast-who's shoes are those?" Shit, she'd forgotten. Lying was not Ryan's strong suit.

"They're Marissa's, I found them under my bed," She was surprised how easily he said this, and a wave of relief rushed over her. She didn't want anyone else to know yet, not until Ryan knew the truth…

"He's gone," Ryan got out of bed to stretch. He couldn't help noticing Marissa's eyes wander over him, he smiled and caught her eye. She reddened but he didn't look away. He walked across the pool house, never breaking his gaze. He kissed her hard and pushed her body against the bathroom wall. Adrenaline rushed through him and he was sure Marissa could feel his heart beating, but that wasn't the only thing Marissa could feel... Ryan had forgotten her smell, her taste, the feel of her skin on his. He pulled her toward the bed, never breaking contact. He lowered her softly and climbed ontop of her, lowering his weight onto her gently, stopping to pull of his wife beater. He started to kiss her neck and then farther down, unbuttoning her polo as he went, he wondered if she'd make him stop. Judging by the moan that just escaped her, she wasn't. She pulled away, for a second, Ryan thought his luck had run out, but he realized she was pulling her shirt off. He had never seen Marissa topless. He'd felt her, but it had always been dark and he never had time to actually look at her, take in her beauty...She looked curvier and she was tan from Greece. She appeared to glow, maybe because of the heat of the moment, but something was different...

"Ryan, I'm up here," Marissa whispered and giggled. She pulled him close and started to nibble his neck and ears. He took her hips and pulled her towards him, his hands finding their way under her skirt. He ran his hand up and down her inner thigh and he felt her shiver. He looked into her eyes, asking her permission. She nodded feverently and he slipped her skirt off her slender hips. She was breathing hard now, he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Suprising him, her hands found his boxers and she started to pull them down. There was only one small peice of fabric between them now. Ryan traced his fingers up and down and pulled playfully at the cotton, knowing what it was doing to her. She arched her hips up and he pulled, it was gone. He lowered himself back onto her and she wrapped her legs around him. At that moment, Ryan realized Marissa was the only girl he would ever love...


	2. The truth

She lay, her head resting on Ryan's chest, rising and falling. They were both breathing hard. He stroked her hair softly. She wished they could stay like this forever, inside his pool house and away from the world, reality. She had always thought of the pool house this way, cut off from everything, all her problems; it was where Ryan was.

She sat up and pulled her shirt back on. Ryan pulled her back down for a kiss. She resisted and slipped on her skirt.

"Ryan, we have to talk,"

"Mmm," he replied, kissing her neck and pushing her back down.

"No, I'm serious," she said, pushing him off her reluctantly. Ryan, recognizing defeat, rolled off her looking slightly hurt. Ryan was like a puppy starved of affection, it was hard not to give into him sometimes…She started to work up the courage to say something, staring up at the ceiling of the pool house, but her thoughts were interrupted…

"So what are you doing back?"

"Ryan, I-"

"Did you decide to go to Berkley?" She could tell he had wanted to ask her this; there was a sort of excitement in his voice that he wasn't going to let himself feel.

"No, I, I can't go to Berkley…"she started but trailed off, unable to continue.

He put his hand over hers and found her eyes,

"Marissa, if you're not ready, I'll understand, but whatever it is that you're dealing with, I'll be there for you…"

The power of those last words sank into her and she knew she'd be okay, but he was getting the wrong idea completely, this wasn't about Berkley, it was about something much, much bigger.

She took a breath and swallowed. "Ryan, I'm, I…I've got to go,"

She ran out of the pool house and all the way to the front steps of her house, where she collapsed crying for a good ten minutes. Knowing that Ryan would be there shortly and Seth was with Summer inside, she wiped her eyes and decided to go down to the beach. Pushing herself up, she noticed Kaitlin leaning against a pillar smoking something that was probably illegal.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough…so, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Marissa, you show up out-of-the-blue without telling anyone you're here, Summer's acting all weird and protective, and you're crying for some reason,"

"It's kind of a long story Kaitlin, and I don't really feel like talking about it…"

"Marissa, I'm your sister. I want to know,"

"Alright, but I can't be here, Ryan will look for me,"

"Let's go to my room, Seth and Summer won't notice, they're too busy making out."

"Okay," Marissa sniffled.

As they made there way up to Kaitlin's room, the doorbell rang. Marissa flinched, she knew who it was. He didn't deserve this, she thought, not the way she was acting or why she was acting this way.

"I got it," Kaitlin said.

A second later she heard the door open and Ryan's voice.

"Hey Kaitlin, is Marissa here?"

"No, but I am…" Marissa rolled her eyes at this. She knew Kaitlin was doing this for enjoyment, to watch Ryan be uncomfortable.

"Right, well, when she gets back, can you tell her to call me?"

"Whatever," The door closed and Kaitlin returned.

"So…spill," Kaitlin demanded.

"You can't tell anyone,"

"I promise," Kaitlin said dismissively, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I'm pregnant."

Kaitlin looked shocked, "Seriously, I mean, are you sure?"

"Yep, and now I have to tell Ryan about it,"

"It's his?"

"Yes," She said quickly. Kaitlin gave her a look.

"I did the math, okay,"

"When did that happen, I thought you were still with Volchok when you left,"

"No, I broke up with him and me and Ryan just sort of…happened,"

Kaitlin smirked,

"And how was that?"

"Amazing," she sighed and then shook her head, "wait, you're my little sister,"

"I'm not so little anymore,"

"Oh yeah, what the hell were you smoking out there?"

"Nothing…guess what? Seth's a pot head."

"No way, does Summer know?"

"No, but Ryan does, he's pretty pissed about it,"

"Yeah, Ryan's never been big on…substances,"

"That's why you guys are so good for each other, you balance each other out,"

Marissa rolled her eyes and then thought of something, "I wonder where Seth would have gotten pot…"

Kaitlin looked down and Marissa realized her guess had been right. "Kaitlin!" she hissed, "You're giving Seth pot?"

"Not giving, he asked me anyway," she said quietly.

"This is so weird, something's wrong with Seth. Summer's going to kick his ass,"

"You can't tell Summer,"

"Yes I can," she answered pulling the door open.

"Well I'm sure Mom would love to find out why you're back…" Marissa froze and took a deep breath.

"Fine," she muttered.

"So what are you gonna do with it?"

"Keep it, I can't…you know, and as much as it would mess up his life, I think Ryan will want me to keep it too,"

"God, don't, like, get married or anything,"

"I know, I want things to be exactly how they would be, I want him to go to Berkley and maybe.., I don't know, I could go to school too, after I have it, you know?"

"Good luck with that, hey, who knows besides Summer?"

"Dad,"

"Dad knows? How'd that go?" Kaitlin grinned.

"Really well, actually, but I don't think him and Ryan will be hanging out anytime soon,"

"I can't wait until you tell Mom, she's gonna flip out,"

"I know," Just then Marissa remembered something, Seth probably knew. Oh shit, she thought.

"Kaitlin, Summer was going to tell Seth today and Seth will tell Ryan, because I was supposed to tell Ryan,"

She ran across the hall to pound on Summer's door,

"Sum, it's Marissa, open up!" There was no answer. She made her way through the house, screaming for Summer. She found her by the pool listening to her ipod and tanning. "Summer," she said desperately, "Where's Seth?"

"He went to go do some last minute stuff for RISD, how'd it go with you and Ryan?"

She knew Ryan already knew and slumped down, her eyes welling up. "It didn't, I got scared."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," she sat up to wrap her arms around Marissa, who was now crying hysterically. She leaned on Summer's shoulder which was warm from the sun,

"He-he's g-gonna hate me," she whimpered.

"No, he's not," Summer soothed, stroking her hair, "he loves you, he loves you more than anyone else in the world,"

Marissa leaned back to look Summer in the eye, "Really?" she wiped her face. Summer smiled, "Seth tells me, he always talks about you, he's been miserable without you."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan ran his hands through his hair, what was going on with Marissa? Why had she just walked out on him like that, what could he have done? He ran the morning through over and over in his mind and he couldn't come up with anything, so why did she just run away? He needed Seth's advice, but Seth was over at Summer's and he still didn't know about Marissa being back, no one did. She had just appeared out of nowhere and now she was gone, just as fast.

He looked everywhere for her: the diner, the pier, the lifeguard stand, and the beach, where he was now, letting the waves tickle his feet as he walked, thinking.

When he returned to the house, no one was home. He thought Sandy and Kirsten would still be at work and Seth was with Summer. He was all alone once again.

But he was mistaken, he entered the pool house to find Seth, eagle spread on his bed.

"Hey," greeted Ryan.

"Hey man, Summer told me about Marissa, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't really know, I'm not sure if she even still wants to be with me," he said glumly.

"Of course she does, why else would she fly all the way out here to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Wait, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Ryan asked, annoyed.

"Know…uh, how much Marissa loves you, you know she tells Summer all the time? Speaking of Summer, I'm gonna go find her to, um, give her this comic," he babbled, holding up Superman.

"Summer doesn't even like comics, Seth. Seth, hey Seth, come back!" Ryan chased Seth through the kitchen and tackled him in the living room.

"Help," Seth yelled in vain, then "Dammit, I promise I won't run, now will you get off me?"

"Not until you tell me what I don't know about Marissa," Ryan said, breathing hard.

"Ryan? Ryan, I can't hear you, all I can hear is this ringing," He yelled and started to writhe around under him and roll his eyes back.

"Seth, I'm not even putting any weight on you,"

"Fine, but I can't tell you, it's not my place,"

"That's never stopped you before," said Ryan, getting off Seth, he knew that he could squeeze it out of him somehow, Seth could only keep a secret for so long.

"Seth, I would tell you…"

Seth thought for a second. "Alright, because we're brothers," he agreed, rubbing his shoulder, "You could have been a little gentler with me; Summer is going to kill me later…" He followed Ryan to the pool house and took a spot on the bed, "you might want to sit down for this," he warned, rubbing the spot next to him. Ryan sat down, looking at Seth anxiously. What could this possibly be about?

"Alright," Seth said again, "Remember when you and Marissa got it on before she left?" he asked quickly, forgetting to pause for an answer, "well, I guess when you do something, you really do it, because Marissa's, well she's…"

"Pregnant?" Ryan asked, watching Seth rub an imaginary bump above his stomach. He held his breath, even though he knew the answer…

"Yeah," Seth said, looking at him nervously.

Fuck, was all he thought at first, but then…this wasn't a death sentence, it was sort of the opposite…he loved Marissa more than he loved anyone, way more than Theresa. And having a kid could be…fun. Then he thought about Marissa, how vulnerable and scared she must be feeling and how he wanted to comfort her, protect her.

"How're you feeling, Buddy?"

Ryan was flooded with emotion, he knew he wanted this baby and he wanted Marissa. But what about college, his future? He couldn't live in the pool house forever, and he couldn't support Marissa, let alone a baby. Would she want to get married, did he want to get married? Would she even keep the baby? She would, Ryan thought. Was she going to stay here in Newport, with her mother and Summer? What about the actual baby, Ryan: a dad? He didn't know if he was ready to be a father, to do what Sandy does. He thought it would probably come naturally, guess he would find out…

"Okay, I guess, I don't really know what to think, or what to do,"

"All you can do is be there for her," said Seth sagely and patted Ryan on the back. I'm going to check on dinner.

He picked up the phone, dialed her number, and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Atwood,"

"Marissa?"

"No, it's Summer, Marissa doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now, she's kind of a mess…"

"Well, I'm coming over to see her-"

"ATWOOD! Listen to me, she doesn't want to see you right now, she's had a really rough day. Come over tomorrow, I'll make pancakes."

"Alright," said Ryan reluctantly, "Wait, could you just…could you tell her that I love her?"

Summer's voice softened, "Sure," and then, "can you tell Cohen he's dead?"

"Sure," said Ryan and hung up the phone, frustrated.

Seth opened the door again, "The food has arrived,"

Ryan wasn't very hungry and he just wanted to think things over alone, but Sandy and Kirsten would think something was wrong and he was definitely not ready to tell them. He followed Seth out.

"We're going to Summer's tomorrow for pancakes,"

"Cool, so did you talk to her?"

"Summer said she wasn't ready to talk to anyone, she wanted me to tell you that you're dead."

**Sorry; this chapter is a little boring and slightly redundant, but Ryan had to find out. You'll pull through. The next chapter which will be delicious, I promise. Should Kaitlin come into the story more? What about Summer and Seth? I really want the characters to keep their same personalities, are they the same? Ryan and Seth are the hardest. Any suggestions, feedback, or constructive criticism would be awesome. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Reality

Ryan let himself into the Robert's mansion.

"Summer?" he called.

"Hey, Atwood, I'm in here," he followed her voice to the kitchen. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and flour on her nose. There were broken eggs, spilled milk and flour everywhere.

"What's going on?"

Summer rolled her eyes and resumed stirring, "I'm making pancakes, what do you think?"

"We could have just gone to the diner you know…"

"Yes, but where's the fun in that!"

Actually getting to eat, he thought to himself as his stomach grumbled.

"Where's Marissa?"

"She's still sleeping, she didn't get a lot last night. I was up with her, coffee?"

"Yes," he said gratefully. Summer didn't seem mad, but there was definitely some tension between them.

"So, where's Cohen?"

"He, uh, I think he's coming later? He was busy when I left…" Shit, lying had never been his strong suit…

"Busy with what, Atwood?" Asked Summer testily.

"Um, I think he had some last minute RISD stuff to finish up." He said quickly.

"He told me he did that yesterday," Summer was walking closer to him, brandishing the dripping whisk like some sort of weapon. Ryan was trying to remain cool and collected; he was now physically leaning back, putting space between himself and Summer, who appeared to be on the brink of a level four rage blackout.

"Well-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ryan had never been happy to see Kaitlin in his life.

Ryan, taking advantage of the distraction, hopped off the stool and across the kitchen.

Once a safe distance away, Ryan replied, "Oh, not much, we were just wondering what Seth was doing, which you wouldn't know anything about," adding just a hint of sarcasm. Summer looked suspiciously between the two.

"I wouldn't be talking, _Dad_," said Kaitlin, glaring.

This caught Ryan off guard, it took a second for him to realize what she meant.

He turned to Summer, "She knows too?"

"Don't look at me," Summer said, going back to her pancakes. Kaitlin walked out, slamming the door behind her.

He sighed, and seeing that the pancakes wouldn't be ready anytime soon, he reminded himself why he came in the first place and set off to find Marissa. It was only nine, Marissa had never been much of an early riser, but he would wake her up if he had to…

He knocked softly on her door, "Marissa?" There was no reply so he walked inside.

She looked surprisingly small in the huge bed all by herself; Ryan had the sudden urge to curl up next to her, but he couldn't-they had to talk…

"Marissa," he said softly, brushing hair out of her face, he felt her stiffen for a second, but then resumed breathing calmly. He knew she was awake and had to smile at her…

"Marissa," he whispered again and brushed her lips gently with his, she stirred, unable to fake any longer. She bit her lip and looked up at him, he couldn't be mad about her keeping this from him, he couldn't think about his future, all he could think about was Marissa Cooper.

He closed his eyes for a second, refocusing.

"Ryan, I-"

"How long have you known?" His tone was a little colder than he'd meant.

"A couple weeks," she answered timidly, "I wanted to tell you in person." She turned, her eyes welling up. This had an immediate effect on Ryan.

"Hey," he whispered, gently tilting her head towards him, "Maybe this wasn't in the plan, but I know I love you and…I want to do this." He wondered if he'd regret saying this later… but when he moved his hand over her stomach and felt the truth of these words. He held his breath.

He looked into her eyes, waiting for her to tell him that they couldn't, they weren't ready. But she didn't, she broke into tears and started to sob hysterically on his shoulder.

Once she'd regained her composure, she whispered into his chest, "Ryan, you don't have to do this, I don't want you to mess up your life for me…again," her voice cracked.

"You," he said meeting her eyes, "are the best thing that ever happened to me," he kissed her forehead.

She bit her lip, "Hey, it's going to be okay, this is going to work out." He assured, trying to convince himself.

I know… It's just," she looked up at him "I'm scared," she squeaked.

"We're in this together," he said, stronger than he felt.

He wiped her tears and kissed her mouth, she laid back and he came with her, careful not to put any weight on her stomach. They could work out the details later…

"Ryan," she said weakly.

"Hmm," he replied, kissing her neck.

"We need to stop-Ryan, seriously," he didn't respond, "MOVE," she said urgently. He rolled off her, shocked. She hopped up just in time to make it to the bathroom, followed by retching sounds. He rushed in after her, holding back her hair. Something was wrong, he yelled for Summer. He was scared.

She stood up.

"Are you okay, what's wrong, did you eat something? I'm gonna call a doctor." He said, panicked.

"Ryan," she said, smiling at his concern, "Calm down, it's just morning sickness, it's totally normal."

"Oh," he said, mentally kicking himself, he'd been through this before with Theresa, it hadn't even occurred to him. "Sorry," he smiled, embarrassed.

Summer rushed in, "What's going on?"

"False alarm," Ryan mumbled to his feet.

"Okay," she said, looking between the two, "I'm gonna leave you guys," she said backing out of the room.

"Do you feel okay?"

"Just a little queasy," she said, still smiling. "It's sweet that you were so concerned, though," he moved forward to kiss her again, but she dodged him.

"I'm, um, gonna brush my teeth first," she blushed.

"Good idea,"

…………………………………………………………………………..

God, Ryan really was perfect, she thought to herself as she watched him polish off a fourth pancake. He was so cute…

He looked up, "What?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling.

Summer looked half-bored, half disgusted with their flirting.

"I'm gonna call Cohen again," she said, excusing herself.

"You should probably eat something," he said. He was so concerned…

"I can't eat anything this early, it'll just come back up," she said, sipping some water.

"Right…So, we should probably figure some stuff out…" She knew this was coming, she might as well get it over with, without crying, she reminded herself.

"No, yeah, totally," She said, as normally as possible. God, she sounded stupid.

"Well, I know I can't go to Berkley for now,"

"No, Ryan, you can-"

"I know I can, I want to be here, with you, and honestly, I was having second thoughts about going to college…right now…"

He paused and waited for her to speak, but she didn't trust herself.

"So I was thinking maybe I could do an internship at Newport group here and then maybe do the whole Berkley thing in a year or two…" He said quickly.

"And, um, we have to tell Sandy and Kirsten, when your ready, I mean." She smiled at him, he was so worried about scaring her or hurting her feelings.

"Yeah, and then my mom," she sighed.

"I wonder how she'll react," Ryan said sarcastically.

"You should have seen my dad,"

"You told your dad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I mean, does he know," he swallowed, "does he know that it's mine?"

"Mmhmm," said Marissa, enjoying Ryan's nervousness.

"What did he say?"

"Well, I don't think he's too happy with you, but he'll come around," she assured, "it's hard to hate you," she whispered softly. She kissed him on the cheek and he grinned. She started to clean up Summer's pancake mess and he cornered her at the sink. He placed one hand protectively on the side of her stomach and kissed her. He tasted like syrup.

She giggled, "Summer's gonna be back in a second,"

"Mmm," Ryan answered, "Ryan, stop, c'mon let's go find Seth before Summer does, I can't believe you didn't tell me he's smoking pot," she exclaimed, pushing him off her.

"You would have told Summer and I told him I wouldn't tell anyone, plus, Kaitlin's your sister, you should probably talk to her,"

"Yeah, and you should talk to Seth, before Summer finds out and kills him."

"I think Summer went upstairs,"

"Alright…"

They walked upstairs, Marissa was almost sure she went to the front porch.

"I think she's in here," Ryan said, gesturing to Marissa's door.

"You do?" she asked doubtfully.

"Mmmhmm" he said, pushing her through the door, his lips meeting hers. She couldn't help but giggle. She'd missed him and it felt so good, to be loved. He pushed her lips open with his tongue and they kissed contently, he was especially gentle with her and lowered his weight onto her slowly. He felt warm and solid, safe. He made his way down her neck and moved his hands under her baby doll tunic, her preferred cut these days. Her boobs were already slightly swollen. She was breathing hard now, she didn't feel good though, she felt guilty, but Ryan's kisses were becoming lower and increasing distracting. She wanted to tell Sandy and Kirsten before they did this, and they hadn't really talked about anything, Ryan was never much of a talker. She wondered how he was really feeling, what if he was regretting it? It didn't feel like he was regretting it, she thought as he bit her lower lip softly. His shirt was already off, she noticed, running her hands along his muscular back.

"Coop?" Marissa looked up just in time to see Seth and Summer in the doorway. She pushed Ryan off her.

"Oh, god, um, sorry…c'mon Cohen," Summer said quickly, slamming the door behind her. After an awkward pause, Ryan resumed kissing her, but she resisted. "Ryan…we have to…talk …about stuff," she said breathlessly between kisses.

"What stuff?" He said, sitting up. She gave him a look.

"I mean, I know what stuff," he sighed, "So, are you staying with your mom?"

"Yeah, I guess, we've been getting along pretty well, and what other choice do I have?"

"Well," said Ryan seriously, "you could live with me…and the Cohens…"

"No, that'd be a little weird, I don't think I'm Sandy and Kirsten's biggest fan, especially after they find out-"

"Hey, the Cohens love you-"

"Ryan, I don't want to take things to fast, living together is a big step and I don't want having this baby to affect our relationship, I mean, obviously it will affect our relationship, but I want to take things slow." She said quickly.

"Alright," said Ryan, she could tell she'd hurt his feelings and leaned over to kiss him again. "Besides, I think it'll be good, living with my mom, she could help me with everything, she's had some experience,"

"Yeah…did you make a doctor's appointment, do you even have a doctor?"

"I still have to-"

"Well, I'll come with you," He blurted.

"Okay," she said smiling, "Thanks."

"So," he kissed her again, "have we covered everything?"

"I was thinking we'd have dinner with Sandy and Kirsten tonight…"

"Sounds perfect," Ryan mumbled, already tugging at her shirt.

"Ryan, I feel all gross," she protested, "I haven't showered."

"Me and Summer are going to the beach later, why don't you and Seth meet us at the diner for lunch?"

"Alright, call me," He said, kissing her again. She knew he was watching her and she closed the bathroom door smiling. She knew it sounded lame, but Ryan made her feel…special.

After her shower, she made her way downstairs to look for Summer. She was reading the newspaper.

"Sum, what are you doing?"

She looked up, "I'm going to Brown, I'm smart now. Besides, this stuff is interesting." She said defensively. "So, are you ready to tan?"

"I better, I should probably do all I can before I can't wear a bathing suit…"

"Aw, Coop, don't say that, let's go!"

"Hold on," Marissa called, grabbing towels from the closet and shoving them in her Chanel bag. She also packed two water bottles, sunscreen, her iPod, sunglasses, a pregnancy book and the stack of magazines on Summer's coffee table-she'd been living in Greece and had no idea what was going on with anything.

"So, I have to tell you what's going on in the Valley-"

"Did April run away with Grady's father?"

"Nope, she went off with Jake instead,"

"Huh," Marissa said thoughtfully

"We forgot beach chairs."

"They're in the trunk, god I can't believe you've been in Greece for two months!" Summer hopped out of the car, "No, you're pregnant- I can carry them," Summer exclaimed, swatting Marissa away from the beach chairs. They made their way to their favorite spot and set up. Assuming position and taking off her shorts, she closed her eyes and listened to the waves.

"I've missed this," She said, soaking in the sunshine and for the first time in two months, she felt happy.

"So how'd it go with Ryan?"

"Great…I think, I don't know, this might actually work out.."

"What'd I tell you, Coop, Ryan is like…perfect. I cannot imagine how Cohen would react, he'd probably have a panic attack…" she said, frowning.

"No he wouldn't, Seth's a good guy…" She said with sincerity, hoping her friend would remember this when she found out what he was doing, because, knowing Seth, she would find out. "He loves you,"

"Yeah, I'm kinda bummed about leaving for Brown in a month, leaving him and Ryan, and now you too,"

"You should be lucky you get to go to college," Marissa said, smiling sadly.

They were silent, Marissa flipped through a Riviera while Summer cracked open her baby book.

"You know your gonna gain, like at least forty pounds?"

"Don't remind me," Marissa sighed and looked down at her stomach. "It's worth it though," she smiled.


	4. Assurance

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update, I realize there's not really a lot going on yet, but that will change! Tell me what you think…**

Ryan called Seth for the third time before coming to the conclusion that he was smoking pot in his room, again. He sighed and headed upstairs. He yelled for Seth until he was able to push the door open over the towel to find him clad in boxers and giggling.

"Seth, I have to meet Marissa at the diner and you have to come with me," Ryan sighed over Seth's laughter.

"Okay, sure dude, cool down, something has crawled up your ass and made camp-" he rambled.

"We can't take you like this though," Ryan said to himself, over Seth's mumbles.

"I mean, not that you don't have a nice ass-" Ryan caught and froze.

Ryan shook his head, "Seth, if you **ever** talk about my ass again, I swear to god I will kick yours so hard…"he warned as he grabbed Seth by the collar and feeling more and more like a dad. He decided he should get used to it… His kid would never end up like Seth, he promised himself. He pulled him into the bathroom, turning on the shower and then rushing downstairs to put on some coffee, praying that Summer wouldn't suspect anything.

Though Ryan was starting to think it would be better if Summer did find out… it was really only a matter of time. She and Seth wouldn't break up-they never broke up, and she would probably kick some sense into him, since he couldn't. Seth needed to see what was at stake. But was there really that much, it's just pot, but it was Seth, and when Seth was in possession of anything remotely harmful, it will cause twice the harm, guaranteed. Plus Seth was annoying, more than usual, when he was high…well, at least he was witty when he was clean…

His phone rang.

"Hey, it's me,"

"Hey, so, um, can lunch be a little later?" He hoped he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Actually, Summer wanted to take me shopping, and I kinda wanted to go,"

Perfect. "No, that sounds great, be careful?"

"Yeah, so…see ya"

"Bye." He should have said he loved her, but he didn't want to scare her. He didn't want to force their relationship just because of this baby. Well, not _just_ because of the baby, their baby.

……………………………….

"We haven't talked in forever,"

"I didn't realize how much I missed my best friend, god, I hope I'm not turning into Cohen. That is all I have to spend time with these days…"

"Not anymore, I'm gonna stay here to have the baby, with Ryan,"

"Really, well, I mean, you don't really have a lot of options, but what exactly did Ryan say?"

"He said he wanted to be there for me and he loved me and he wanted to do this." She said, assuring herself

"Coop! You have to make sure he's fully committed, you don't want him backing out whenever it gets rough, this is a kid we're talking about."

Marissa thought for a second, "you're probably right, but I don't want to force this on him, I mean its all so new," she sighed, "for him and for me," and bit her lip again.

"Hey, I'm sorry, don't be sad…I know, let's go shopping, south coast plaza!"

Marissa smiled at her best friend's enthusiasm, Summer could always make her feel better, but she had told Ryan…

"We can't, we're meeting the guys at the diner."

"Yes we can, you need this Coop, we need to log some girl time and besides, when was the last time you've been shopping," she paused dramatically, looking at Marissa's alarmed face, "exactly!"

"You're right, thanks Sum," Marissa agreed, pulling out her phone to call Ryan. Maybe she did need this, she definitely needed something.

"What I'm here for."

Ryan had told her to be careful, was he worried about her or about the baby, or both? Probably both…did that mean he really did want the baby? She shook her head; she was over analyzing everything. Ryan was so protective; it was somewhat annoying, but also kind of cute.

Six hours later an exhausted Marissa plopped her various bags down on Summer's bed. "Sum, I'm gonna go take a power nap I think, but thanks for this." She said flipping out her phone to call Ryan. It was already five thirty.

"No, I'll tell Ryan, I'm going to visit Cohen now anyway, he's been up to something…"

"Right, well, see ya."

"Buh bye" Summer said distractedly, hurrying back out the door.

……………………….

Summer waltzed into the pool house unannounced.

"Atwood," She greeted and he sat up from his book.

"Summer…what are you doing here?" Seth was upstairs, unsupervised and was probably not in the best state to see Summer.

"I came to talk to you,"

"You did…"

"Yep, about Marissa," She stated, pacing back and forth.

Ryan was not in the mood to talk to Summer, about this…"Summer, can't we talk about thi-"

"Look Atwood-Marissa is feeling really insecure and lost. You need to be there for her and make sure she's okay-"

"Summer, I know, I was just going to call her-"

"Listen to me, Atwood. She needs you. I don't want you half-assing this, ass."

Over the summer, Ryan and Summer's relationship had turned more into a brother sister type thing as opposed to the slightly awkward, polite relationship they'd maintained in high school.

"I know, I want to show her how I feel, but I mean, I'm not sure how I feel yet."

"Well, dig deep, Atwood, put it all on the table."

"This is really weird…"

"What?"

"Well, I mean, usually Seth comes in here to have these…talks with me."

"Seth has been MIA for the past few days, so I will have to do. Plus, I care about you Atwood. "

"Alright, so…" He started.

Summer gave him a look, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"It's just…usually Seth talks about his problems first, for, like, a half hour…"

Summer rolled her eyes, "My problem is that my best friend is a mess and Cohen is acting all Cohen-y."

What had he gotten himself into, both Seth and Summer had the annoying habit of talking incessantly about each other. Ryan couldn't deal with listening to her bitch about Seth right now or dodge the "what's up with Cohen?" question one more time.

"So, what's your deal, how're you feeling?" Summer prompted, interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't know, I mean, terrified? I guess I'm still in shock, I can't be a dad…"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't know, It doesn't feel right, I still feel like a kid!"

"I think it'll be different when your holding the baby in your arms"

"Yeah… but I don't even know what Marissa wants, I mean, whatever she wants, I'll do-"

"And she knows that Atwood, but she's just as scared as you are and she wants to know what you want to do," Summer said, exasperated.

Ryan paused before he answered, "Does Marissa know you're over here?"

Summer shook her head,

"well, I'm not sure how to work out the details, but I want to be a part of this kid's life. And," he sighed, "I don't want to get married…right now, I mean, I love Marissa, but I don't want to rush into things…"

"I understand, but I think you should tell her that."

He smiled at Summer.

"What?" She smiled, and he realized how incredibly lucky Seth was to have her. Summer was…awesome.

"Nothing, it's just, you're a really good listener."

She rolled her eyes, "compared to Cohen,"

Summer was right-he needed to do something special for Marissa and…his kid, to show how much he cared. A grand gesture, something Seth had quite a lot of experience with, though Ryan didn't think declaring his love for her on a coffee cart in a public place would send the right message. He did need Seth though, for ideas.

"Where is Cohen anyway?" She asked, frowning.

"Um, he's…out." He said lamely.

"Okay, well then, I just remembered I left my jacket in his room from before, so I'm gonna go get it."

"Summer," he grabbed her arm.

She turned, alarmed, "Summer, I'll get it for you."

"I can get it myself," she said, looking confused, and wrenched her arm from his grip.

"You can't,"

"Yes I can, Atwood, stop being weird," she said, walking through the kitchen towards the stairs.

Ryan sighed, it was a lost cause, and waited for the night's events to unfold. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for Seth, even if he was being stupid.

"A few minutes later Summer was dragging a strung out Seth back down the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Summer, disgusted. Ryan sighed inwardly, with relief that Seth wasn't caught or frustration that this wasn't over, he didn't know.

"He hurt his hand, he didn't want you to worry, and then he took too many painkillers," Summer's expression softened and he tried not to think about what she would do to him after she found out the truth.

"Hey it's Summer, Ryan, Summer's here! This is great! We shoud-we should take our pants off."

"How many did he take?" Summer asked.

"Ryan, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, everything's rocking. You like rocking out to Journey, that's funny-quirky. Ryan's quirky, Summer!" He started to laugh.

Ryan pulled Seth upstairs and dumped him onto the bed, Summer followed.

Summer threw blankets over Seth and took off his shoes.

"Goodnight my sugarplum,"

"Goodnight Cohen," she said, half amused, half disgusted.

"I'll be picking you in the orchids of my dreams tonight," he kissed her nose and closed his eyes.

"Poor Cohen" she kissed his forehead, if only she knew…

………………………………………………………………………………….

IT was only seven o'clock, she couldn't go to bed, Summer would be back soon. She sighed, she wanted to call Ryan, but Summer was probably over there doing detective work for her right now. She grinned and decided to watch season one of the valley again, for old times sake. This baby was making her feel very nostalgic.

She pressed play and relaxed onto Summer's bed, slowly. Kaitlin walked in, eating a popsicle, suddenly Marissa wanted a popsicle, badly…

"Hey Sis, Hey Ryan's baby," she greeted, rubbing her sister's stomach.

"It's auntie Kaitlin, I'll make sure you grow up cool," she licked her popsicle slowly, Marissa's mouth watered.

"I'm not so sure I want you making sure," Marissa joked.

"And Ryan's very protective, he doesn't like you,"

"Yes he does, he's just annoyed with me for giving Seth-"

"Hey guys," Summer greeted, coming in, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," they responded simultaneously.

"Okay…well I picked up some Chunky Monkey and Bring it On, Coop. You guys up for a girls' night?"

"I think that's just what I need," said Marissa loyally, she knew Summer was trying to help her feel better. Truthfully, she was ready for bed.

"I can't, Brad and Eric got-" she sighed, "never mind,"

"Stay out of trouble," Marissa called from behind, knowing it was no use.

"So, what did Ryan say,"

Summer sighed, "he wants to talk to you about it, Ryan's a great guy, Coop, you're lucky."

"So that means I shouldn't be worried?"

"No, definitely not," Summer smiled, "let's watch bring it on!"

Marissa laughed.

………………………………………………………………………..

Ryan left the house to go see Marissa, he suddenly needed to tell her how he felt. He grabbed the keys and yelled to Sandy in his study that he was going out. They still hadn't told Sandy and Kirsten about the baby…

He met Kaitlin at the door.

"Marissa's in Summer's room," she told him, passing him and closing the door behind her.

He was about to knock on Summer's door, he paused, gathering his thoughts. Okay. He could hear them talking through the door and unmistakably the beginning cheer of Bring it On (Both Summer and Marissa knew it by heart). He took a breath and hoped Summer wasn't telling Marissa what he was about to-wait, was that his name he'd just heard…

"So what happened with you guys, you never told me how you really got back together?" Uh, oh…he did not want to hear this conversation, about to turn, he heard Marissa's voice….

"**That day, at the model home, I thought about the first time I met him, and when he stayed at there, and our relationship started, and I thought maybe it was ending, maybe that's why were back there. And I couldn't deal with that. Ryan's been with me through everything, and even when he's not, well, he's always sort of…there. It felt just like old times, you know? No drama; just us four hanging out. And that day when I thought about what I'd miss, Ryan just kept coming back, and I realized that I was still in love with him, I always have been. And then…it was too hard to leave without knowing I wouldn't loose him. I thought I might still have had a chance, even with all the shit I've put him through, so I took it. And…I don't regret it, even after how things turned out, at least we're still together. I love him, more than anything."**

Ryan swallowed thickly, he couldn't believe someone felt that way about him. His heart swelled. He wasn't that special. He smiled, leaning against the wall, he knew he should leave, but all he wanted to do was be with Marissa. Marissa had never been very open about her emotions, he always told himself she was shy, but he'd never felt like it was an equal relationship. It was a given that he loved her more than she loved him, wasn't it? He'd never felt loved, well there was Sandy and Kirsten and Seth, but this was different…He left reluctantly, closing the door softly on the way out.


	5. Everything's fine

Umm…last time I forgot to say this and its really REALLY important: I really wanted to show that Marissa loved Ryan too, and that Ryan knew that because, lets face it, in the OC, their relationship has always sorta been one sided

She stared at herself in the mirror determinedly. Everything was going to be fine. Ryan called her name again, she knew eventually he would come up, and then they would really be late. She smoothed the fabric of her shirt over her stomach and smiled at her bump, their bump. Everything was going to be fine.

"Hey," he breathed, Ryan always made her feel beautiful.

"Hey," she pecked him on the cheek, grabbed her bag and her white wrap. "Let's go,"

They pulled up into the Cohen's driveway, she couldn't remember another time when their house appeared scary. She took a deep breath .Ryan put his hand over hers and squeezed, "everything's going to be fine," he whispered.

"I know," she nodded and stepped out of the car.

She rang the doorbell and Sandy answered, his eyebrows disappeared under his hair. "Marissa…" he breathed, "Marissa! Welcome home!" he said, giving her a tight squeeze. This really was home, she thought, while being ushered into the Cohen kitchen by Sandy. The Cohen house held the most of her memories and most of the people she loved.

"KIRSTEN?"

"I'm here, what's wrong?" she stopped, catching sight of Marissa.

"Oh, sweetie, we missed you," she exclaimed, rushing in to give her a hug. Marissa felt her stiffen against her after her body had pressed to hers.

She broke away, looking more serious, and definitely curious. Marissa blushed nervously. Sandy seemed oblivious to any of it, "How was Greece?"

"Really great…it was great to see my dad again…"

"That's… great." Sandy smiled.

"So what brings you back to the O.C.?"

"Well,-" Marissa started, "we thought we could explain over dinner," Ryan finished, putting his arm around her.

"Take out's on its way," Kirsten said quickly,

"So, err, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, no, I mean-" she stuttered.

"Everything's fine," Ryan said quickly.

"Good, well, the food should be here any minute…"

They stood in silence, "I'm just so happy to see you again," Kirsten commented. The doorbell rang, "I'll get that," Sandy said, pulling out his wallet.

"So, what's up?" Sandy asked through a mouthful of mu-shoo. Maybe dinner hadn't been the best idea, Marissa thought queasily, taking a sip of water. "Um, well, Ryan and I-"

"Are together now," Finished Ryan quickly, Marissa looked at him, curious.

"Yes, we figured that much out for ourselves…" Kirsten prompted, half puzzled, half amused. Marissa took another sip of water, oh god; a drink would be great right now…

"Well…" she said, it was now or never, "I'm pregnant!" The kitchen was silent for a full minute, "That's… good…" Kirsten broke it.

"Ryan, could I talk to you, outside." It was not a question and Sandy definitely did not sound happy. The men got up, Ryan giving Marissa one last glance before closing the door. The women sat in silence until the voices outside rose. Oh shit, she was going to be sick. "Excuse me," Marissa whispered, her eyes tearful, she rushed to the bathroom. It was official; she was no longer welcome in the Cohen home, her home.

"Marissa, Sweetie?" Kirsten knocked before letting herself into the bathroom to find Marissa still bending over the toilet. Kirsten held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. Marissa stood up and burst into tears. Kirsten hugged her and continued rubbing her back, hushing her.

"I'm so sorry."

Kirsten pulled her back, "For what, Marissa? Everything will work itself out, don't worry. Sandy and I will be there for you one hundred percent," she paused as the sound of Sandy's voice filled the bathroom, "eventually…"

"I'm not so sure about that,"

She rolled her eyes, "Sandy will come around, he's just concerned…"

"About Ryan's future," finished Marissa glumly.

"And yours, you both are still so young, how are you ever going-" she sighed, "the point is, we care about you as much as we care about Ryan, you've always been part of the family, you know that."

"Thanks, Kirsten."

"Let's go upstairs and work out how we're going to tell your mother,"

Marissa allowed herself to smile and followed Kirsten upstairs. Kirsten stopped after hearing giggles from Seth's room. She knocked on his door, hard. Seth opened it reluctantly, only poking his head out, "Yes?"

"I thought you were at the movies," said Kirsten angrily.

Seth shrugged, "canceled,"

"Oh god, I am surrounded by horny teenagers, C'mon Marissa,"

"Oh, hey, you know! That's good, hey Marissa."

"Hey Seth, Hi Sum,"

"Where's Ryan?"

"Downstairs," Kirsten said, "having a talk with your father."

"I feel like talking," Seth said stepping out.

"You always feel like talking, Cohen," Summer came into view, face still flushed, "hey Coop. Mrs. Cohen," she said, looking down.

"Hi Summer," said Kirsten, rather warmer, "want to help us work on how we're going to tell Julie about…this," she gestured to Marissa's stomach.

"Sure," said Summer, sitting down at Seth's desk.  
"I'm guessing dinner isn't at the top of the list," Kirsten joked, making herself comfortable on the edge of Seth's bed.

"No, nothing that involves eating," Marissa said, Kirsten could tell she was exhausted.

"Well, shouldn't Ryan be there?" asked Summer.

"I don't know, Sum, my mom may be small, but I'm sure she could do some permanent damage…"

"Okay, no dinner, no Ryan, what about a girls' night out?"

"Pedis, dinner, the movies; it'd be great," Summer agreed, nodding.

"Sure, girls' night out then," Marissa agreed, "as long as its cool with Ryan."

"Can you believe this is happening?" Summer asked.

"No," Kirsten answered before Marissa, "It seems just like yesterday when Sandy brought Ryan home, you kids were just sixteen,"

"Ryan always wore that hoodie and wife beater,"

"With his black leather jacket," Kirsten nodded and they both laughed.

Just then there was a knock at the door, it was Ryan. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, bye Sum, bye Kirsten,"

"Goodnight,"

"Hey Coop, can I go with you guys, then Cohen won't have to drive,"

"Yeah, sure"

"Bye Mrs. C., tell Seth I said goodnight"

"Bye Summer,"

Once they were all in the car, Marissa started asking questions. "So what did Sandy do?"

"First he was pretty mad, said we'd been through this before with Theresa-which wasn't even my kid-"

"But it could've been," Summer interrupted from the back.

"That's true,"

"And then," Ryan continued, ignoring them, "he said I was irresponsible and that I had no idea the effect this would have on our lives and the kid's life, so I told him of course I did and I said I was in this for real, and then he started talking to me about commitment, you know, typical Sandy speech. And it ended with him telling me we would always be family…"

"That's great." Marissa exclaimed happily.

"Yeah…I still have to ask him about the internship though,"

"Don't worry about that now, the worst is over-"

"What about your mom," Summer reminded her from the back, "she'll be in Newport tomorrow night."

"I know," Marissa said, exasperated and exhausted.

Ryan pulled up to the Roberts' and Summer hopped out, "Thanks Atwood," she called. Marissa turned to him, "Well, goodnight," she leaned in for a kiss.

Ryan held her there and their kiss deepened, she giggled. He didn't want to go back home and deal with Seth right now, he just wanted to stay in this car, right there, in front of the Roberts' with Marissa.

"Goodnight," she broke away.

Ryan knew this was his moment, "I-I love you,"

Marissa looked shocked for a second, "I love you too."

That got Ryan another kiss, "Ryan, I'm so tired," she moaned.

"I should probably help you upstairs then,"

"Not tonight, I'm exhausted, for real Ryan," she said, pushing his hands away.

"I'm tired too, we'll just go to sleep,"

"No we will not just go to sleep, you never just want to sleep, and _that_ is the opposite of sleeping," He was now nuzzling her neck, and Marissa knew he would win: her will power wasn't strong enough since she was so tired and she was feeling very hormonal.

She sighed, "fine."

"We have to be quiet because Kaitlin's in her ro-," Marissa whispered as Ryan grabbed her. She shrieked and giggled. Marissa wouldn't admit it, but she was still a little nervous with Ryan when it came to this. She fell softly onto a mess of pillows and Ryan climbed on top of her. He resumed kissing her neck, finding the spot that always made her squirm inside. She moaned and he broke away. "Shhh," he laughed and then kissed her, biting her top lip and then sucking on her bottom. He tugged at her shirt and rolled off her, pulling off clothing between kisses. They crawled under the blankets, Ryan still on top of her. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. Ryan's chest and arms were already shining with sweat as his lips grazed her collarbone. His hand, she realized vaguely, was right at the start of her thigh, but he moved it to the side of her stomach. "This is our baby, Riss. We made a baby." He whispered. She smiled at his words and tied her legs with his. She had to bury her head in Ryan's neck and dig her nails into his back to keep from making noise.

Ryan stroked her hair as she lay on his chest, he couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. She wasn't, she rolled off him and sat up to grab his T shirt. She blushed when he watched her put it on and shoved him playfully.

"Ryan?"

"mm?"

"Have you…have you thought of any names?"

Names? Names for…oh. "Yeah…" he answered offhandedly and placed his hand protectively over Marissa's stomach.

"Like what?" She picked up his hand and traced the lines of his palms.

"Um…Harry?"

Marissa rolled her eyes and Ryan mentally kicked himself. They had just watched Harry Potter. "That's what I figured."

"Well, we have plenty of time. We don't even know what it is yet."

"I'll find out next Thursday, by the way, unless…"

"What?"

"Unless you want it to be a surprise," Marissa said hopefully.

"Ok, let's make it a surprise," he said, kissing her forehead, whatever she wanted.

Marissa woke up to Kaitlin's music, blasting in her room. Ryan had his arm around her and his head was nuzzled in her neck. The music didn't seem to bother him. He looked so sweet when he slept. Slowly, she lifted his arm off her and grabbed her robe. About to find Kaitlin, her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Marissa, hi, sweetie, how are you?"

"Ok, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you and Kaitlin know I'm coming home tomorrow for dinner, Neil has some urgent appointment-"

"Wait, mom, how'd you know I'm home?"

"Kaitlin told me, something about a level five virus migrating around the coast of Greece, fill me in on the details later, I'm gonna be late for brunch. Love you!"

"K, bye," She closed her phone and made her way to her sister's room.

"Kaitlin, can you please turn the music down? Oh, um, hi Brad, Eric," Eric was currently shaving Brad's chest, presumably for water polo. "Hey," they said together while staring openly until Marissa realized her robe was hanging open and wrapped it tightly around her.

"K, well, Mom's coming home tonight and were all having dinner, so she wants you to be home by six."

"Ok, are you gonna tell her about-," she glanced pointedly at Marissa's stomach, while Brad and Eric looked confused.

"I dunno…" Marissa said, turning to leave.

"Well, is Ryan coming?" Kaitlin called after her.

"I dunno," she said, annoyed, the only reason Kaitlin cared was so she could watch their mom flip out. Suddenly she was reminded strongly of herself.

"How's Luke, he decided on USC?"

"Yeah, I think," said Brad, wiping a drop of shaving cream off his nipple.

"K, well, I'm gonna go…shower…bye guys,"


	6. The plan

Marissa leaned against the doorframe, watching Ryan sleep. She loved the way he looked curled up in her bed, and decided to join him, crawling back under his arm and curling so her body echoed his. She could feel his soft breath on her neck. Maybe a girls' night out wasn't such a good idea. Ryan should be there, and so should Neil, and why not Seth, Summer and Kaitlin, throw in the Cohen's and she was set. The more people the better, that way her mom couldn't totally lose it, she wouldn't let herself. Just then, her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. Ryan moaned and stretched.

"Good morning," he leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," she said, trying to reach all the way to her chair against the wall, where she had carelessly thrown her cell, and failing. She fell on her hands with the lower half of her body still stuck on the bed, tangled in the sheets. "Ryan!" she squealed, "Help."

He pulled her up with ease and kissed her while laughing. She pushed him off and sat up. "Hold that thought," she flipped open her cell. He continued to kiss her neck, until he heard, "Hi Kirsten,"

"Hey Hon, I just got a message fro-"

"Yeah I talked to her, are you guys doing anything for dinner tonight?"

Kirsten sighed, "Marissa is this really the best way to do this?"

"I've thought it over and I think so, I think Ryan wants to be there and...the more the merrier, my mom will be really happy to see everyone together again..."

Kirsten paused, thinking it over, "We'll bring the wine."

"Thanks Kirsten."

"Have you seen Ryan?"

"Umm, no, not since last night..."

"I'll go check the pool house again, but I haven't seen him since he left with you last night,"

"Huh... maybe he went for a run,"

"Probably...how does six sound?"

"What?" asked Marissa, biting back giggles and pushing Ryan's hands away. He was tickling her.

"Six...for dinner?"

"Yeah, six sounds…good, Bye Kirsten."

……………………………………………………………

"Cohen, C'mon," Summer whined.

"Just one more minute,"

"You think you'd be able to draw me from memory by now,"

"Not like this," Seth muttered, his face screwed up in concentration.

"I feel like I'm in titanic,"

"You're the one who wanted me to take that course, I have to practice."

Just then someone knocked on the door. "DON"T-

Summer leapt up, grabbing the sheets and ignoring Seth's protests. "…move," Seth sighed in frustration.

"Hey, Summer, can I borrow you're gold hoops? Oh, um, hi Seth, I'll just come back."

"It's ok, Kaitlin, Cohen just has to finish drawing me naked."

"Like in titanic?" Kaitlin asked, walking in.

"Ye-"

"No," Seth said, exasperated.

"That is so hot," said Kaitlin, grabbing his sketchbook. "These are amazing…"

"Is Ryan here? My mom's been looking for him everywhere."

"I don't know, and I'm not checking, thanks Summer," she smiled, grabbing the earrings and tossing Seth's drawings back to him.

"I can do the rest from memory," Seth said, watching Summer throw on a t-shirt.

"Can you believe that Marissa's having a baby?" She said, looking at his drawing book.

"Cohen this is…I don't look like this…"

"You do to me, Summer,"

"I love you," She smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"You too, now I'm going to go get a snack."

………………………………………………………………

"Hey man, I was looking for you, but don't worry, I covered. You just need to come back looking like you went for a really long workout." Seth said to Ryan who was downstairs in his pjs.

"Thanks man," Ryan said, closing the fridge and offering Seth a water bottle.

"Hey boys," Kaitlin said, sitting down at the bar.

"Hey,"

"Hi Kaitlin,"

"Where's Brad and Eric?"

"I think there still shaving each other's chests,"

"Chip right off Luke's block,"

"Is Summer still naked?" Kaitlin asked.

Ryan looked at him, "I was drawing her."

"Doesn't that take some of the…" Ryan started.

"Magic away?" Kaitlin guessed.

"Never mind," Ryan muttered. Just then Marissa rushed past, pushing him out of her way. "I need something salty."

"I thought you said you didn't want anything,"

"I changed my mind," Marissa said, through a mouthful of cold pizza. "Hi Seth,"

"Hey, and no Ryan, the magic is as strong as ever, with the help of the Kama Sutra and our very own Taylor Townsend, but thank you for your concern and or curiosity."

"I think it's hot," Kaitlin announced.

"What's hot?" Marissa asked, who resumed rooting around the fridge.

"Me drawing Summer naked,"

"Oh yeah, she told me about that, like in titanic," she said, biting off the end of a carrot.

"That's what I said,"

Seth rolled his eyes, "I've gotta go check in on Leon at the comic book store. Give Summer my love."

"Dinner tonight at six," Marissa called after him, now sitting on the counter.

"I have to go too. BRAD, ERIC. By the way, the boys will probably come for dinner too. See you at six." Kaitlin slammed the door behind her while Brad and Eric rushed down the stairs, Brad still shirtless. "Bye…" Marissa said.

"That leaves us," said Ryan, standing in front of her and grinning.

"Mmm," she agreed softly, kissing him and wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the couch and pulled on the tie of her robe, so it fell open, just slightly.

"HEY COOP, DO YOU HAVE ANY OF THOSE SUPER HEAVY DUTY TAMPONS LEFT since, you know, you don't use them anymore…" She called, coming to the landing. She still couldn't see them. Ryan froze, then sighed, leaning into her neck, while Marissa suppressed silent giggles. "COMING."

She shrugged, "you should probably get back anyways, before Kirsten gets worried," She tied her robe shut just as the doorbell rang.

"I've got it, go help Summer," Ryan climbed off her and walked into the foyer. Marissa froze when she heard Kirsten's voice.

"Ryan?"

"Oh, um, hey Kirsten," He was now painfully aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing his underwear, just sweats.

She stepped in. "Well, I guess she's already pregnant so there's no ha-"

"It's not like tha-"

"It's okay Ryan, really, is Marissa here?"

"Yeah…I'll go get her," He suggested and walked up the stairs just a little faster than normal.

"I heard," Marissa said, from behind her closet door, "yikes." She kissed him sympathetically as she raced around her room, now in a pair of skinny jeans and tee, buttoning her vest as she went and grabbing her silver flats from under the top she wore yesterday. Her hair was tied back in a lose pony, so tendrils framed her face softly. To finish it off, she grabbed her necklaces from her nightstand and threw them on. With a spritz of perfume, she was off. Well, she didn't look perfect, but it would have to do.

"Hey Kirsten,"

"I thought I'd come over to help you cook," she said, holding a grocery bag. "So exactly how many people are eating?"

"Seth, Summer, Me, Ryan, my mom, Neil, Kaitlin, You, Sandy, and Brad and Eric." Marissa listed on her fingers.

"Ward?"

"Yep, Kaitlin's friends."

"Why are Seth and Summer coming?"

"They want to see my mom freak out,"

"Ah, as does Sandy."

Marissa laughed, "She is quite the attraction."

Kirsten started unpacking, "So how are you?"

"Well, I have an appointment tomorrow actually, you could come if you want,"

"Do you know exactly how far along you are?"

"Exactly," Marissa said, and then blushed.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I'm not sure, I'll be happy with either, as long as it's healthy. I think Ryan's a little nervous about having a boy, because, you know, of his childhood, but-"

"It's a girl," Summer stated as she walked into the kitchen sporting a navy blue dress and black heels.

"Hey Summer, want to help with dinner?"

"Ok,"

"Summer do you know where Seth is?"

"Comic book store, Leon is hopeless." Summer rolled her eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kaitlin, wait up."

Kaitlin stopped her skateboard. "We have to stop by our house, our mom just called."

She sighed, "fine."

They walked into the Ward mansion to find Luke. The twins rushed forward to greet their brother. "Who's this?" Luke asked nodding at Kaitlin, who was leaning on a pillar and who admittedly had a teensy crush on Luke back in the day.

"Hey Luke,"

"Oh my god, it's little Kaitlin Cooper, except…"

"Hot? So what are you doing back?"

"Thought I'd check in with the Newport crowd before school starts."

"Dude, we gotta jet," Eric said, looking at Kaitlin's face.

"We'll catch up tonight?"

"Uh, we're going to this dinner…"

"Luke can come too," Kaitlin suggested, "the Cohen's will be there, it's at Summer's."

"Sounds cool," Luke agreed, "See you then."

"All right,"

…………………………………………………………………

YIKES! Luke and Julie reunion. Dinner is going to be intense…


	7. notyet

April first renew stories…

**Hey guys, my apologies for the long break, but I was taking this really intense online course for the past three months, so I didn't want anything else to do with my computer other than the mandatory hours of work. I know this chapter's short, but I needed it to get back in the swing of things, plus I like it by itself rather than making a super long chapter that included dinner. **

Chapter 8

"So what do you think?" Marissa asked, hands on her stomach. She'd come upstairs to freshen up while Kirsten was preparing dinner.

Ryan looked confused.

"The sex…" she prompted.

"Yeah, I, I mean good, really good." Ryan stammered.

"The sex of the baby, Ryan, what do you think, girl or boy?" she asked.

"Oh right, ummm-"

"Have you even thought about it at all?" She emerged from the bathroom with her toothbrush sticking out the side of her mouth.

"Well, everything's been kind of fast, I've only known for a couple weeks,"

"Right… well, I'm gonna go help Kirsten cook, you could come, or you can spend the rest of your day hiding up here."

"I'm not hiding; I'm taking a nap,"

"Well that's not what Kirsten thinks,"

"Is Seth still at the comic store?"

"He and Summer went back to school shopping."

"That's one thing I won't have to worry about," Ryan grumbled moodily.

"I thought you were happy about this, Ryan," Marissa exploded, "god, please do not put me through this on again off again stuff-"

"I am, I didn't mean-"

"This wasn't my idea, your free; this isn't your body-"

"Marissa!"

"What," she cried with as much venom as she could muster, turning away so he couldn't see her tears. She felt him hug her from behind; wrapping his arms around her stomach and her body give in to his, despite her mind's protests.

"I love you, and I really do want this, I didn't mean it."

She turned around, still in his arms, buried her head in his neck and cried. She cried for Ryan, how could he be this good? After all he had been through, he could still love, love her. He came from nothing and worked as hard as he could to make a future for himself and she had single handedly crushed it. She cried because it hurt how much she loved him and she couldn't bear to lose him. She cried for her pathetic, dependent self, with a dysfunctional tendency she couldn't seem to shake. Okay, she had to center herself, or she could go on for hours, deep breaths.

"Marissa?"

Sniffle, sniffle

"Are you alright?"

"Uh huh,"

"Do you forgive me?"

She looked up and smiled, Ryan was still Ryan, he smiled back and kissed her on her forehead, neither of them had moved.

"I have to go help Kirsten," she whispered into Ryan's chest, and slowly pulled away. She wiped her eyes, "sorry I've been so…dramatic," she said and backed out of the room, half-embarrassed.

"Hey Marissa, I don't think there'll be enough spinach for everyone so I'm-are you-"

"Everything's fine,"

"Well then, I'll just run out to get the spinach," she said, looking a little puzzled.

"Ok, bye"

"RYAN, SHE'S GONE." She waited a few seconds, "RYAN?" She headed upstairs to look for him, "RYYYYYYYYYAN?" She peeked into her room to find him eagle spread on her unmade bed, fast asleep. .

"Daddy," she whispered, "wake up," she kissed him softly on the lips.

He stirred and stretched, then closed his eyes again, "C'mon, Ryan, get up, Kirsten's gonna come back…"

She pulled his hand with all her might and was genuinely surprised to see this had no effect on him. He finally gave up on sleeping and stood up, but Marissa hadn't stopped pulling which resulted in her stumbling backwards and into the wall.

"Ow," she said, standing back up and rubbing her head, Ryan pushed her hair out of her eyes, grinning. She glared and pushed his hands away, "you've got to go, because you spending the night at my house is not something you want Sandy to find out, and I've got to get ready for dinner without any distractio-mmm" Ryan was now back on the bed with Marissa under him.

An hour later, with Kirsten miraculously not back, Ryan stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. He was deciding whether to wake Marissa. She looked so peaceful, but Kirsten would be back soon… He decided to leave her and set off for the pool house.

"Hey man," Seth trooped into the pool house, looking fully exhausted, "that is the last time I go shopping with Summer." He flopped down on the bed next to Ryan and let out a sigh of relief.

"Cohen, are you talking about me?" Summer questioned at the door.

"Nope," they both said together, sitting up and staring at her. There was an awkward pause. "Okay, well I'm gonna go test out my new labeler," she went to kiss Seth and left.

"Four years together," said Ryan.

"A kid together," said Seth, "but you are mister commitment,"

He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, Seth, Summer's great"

"By great do you mean not pregnant?" There was a pause.

"Marissa called me daddy earlier," he said, "It really creeped me out,"

"Well, Ryan, it's kind of inevitable,"

"No, Seth, not me being a dad, her calling me 'daddy,'"

Seth snorted, "In what context did she use it,"

Ryan blushed, "intimately,"

"What were her exact words?"

"Seth"

"Ok, sorry, well if she does it again, just tell her it makes you freaked out. Now, she'll probably be offended, but –"

"Thanks Seth."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

They were quiet.

Summer is having a baby vicariously through Marissa. She is so excited. She won't shut up. And I'm not ready for kids, at least for the next decade.

"I hear you, "

"Im sorry, man, I didn't mean-"

"Its fine, whatever," They both stared at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna be the best uncle ever, I always wished I had an uncle, like a really cool uncle, who talked too much and hated my grandparents and listened to metal in his basement. He was drunk half the time and lived in the woods as a mailman."

Ryan looked at Seth, "he was fictional, wasn't he?"

"I was a very imaginative child,"

"So are you going to be a mailman?"

"I'm considering my options."

"Hey mom, it smells fantastic" it was five thirty and Seth and Ryan were bored and hungry.

"Hey boys, you're early," Seth ignored this and Ryan opened the fridge, "Everything is labeled," he said to no one in particular.

"Summer," Kirsten offered, stirring something.

"Where is Summer?" asked Seth.

"Wait for dinner, Ryan!" Marissa snatched a bagel from his hand. "Upstairs, with the labeler..." she answered warily.

"I'm all over it,"

"Keep her away from my room," Marissa called after him.

She kissed Ryan while placing all eleven plates in his hand, "you can set the table,"

"What time is Julie getting here?"

"She said six, but you never know with her," Kirsten answered.

DING DONG DING DONG


	8. yes,imgonadragthisout

"Who's there?" Seth asked, who had just slid down the railing.

"I've got to go get something," Ryan said.

"What-Ryan, you cannot leave me now!"

Kirsten, Ryan and Marissa were frozen in the kitchen. The doorbell rang again. This only confirmed who was there. "Well, this is silly, someone's got to get the door,"

Ryan grabbed Marissa and kissed her, "I'll be right back I promise, Kirsten's here for support." And he slipped out the back door before Marissa could threaten to hold anything against him. "Sorry," Seth muttered, and followed him.

Kirsten took one look at Marissa's face and rolled her eyes. "She's your mother…but I'll get it." Kirsten walked out of the kitchen, opened the door, and was immediately attacked by Julie. "Kiki," she squealed, throwing her arms around her,"…what are you doing in my house…"

"The kid's thought it would be nice to have a dinner, since this is the last time everyone will be together for a while."

Julie wilted, "Neil's not here, he had some business to attend in Seattle."

"Well he'll be here in spirit,"

"Where are the kids?"

"Marissa's here, Kaitlin…should be here, and Summer's upstairs, and Ryan's getting some things for tonight with Seth."

Marissa walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Mom, I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too, how was Greece?"

"It was…a lot of fun."

"What about the epidemic?" Julie asked gravely.

"Oh, um, yeah, it was bad, I think Kaitlin may have exaggerated a little, it wasn't fatal, and I was vaccinated," Marissa explained, making it up as she went. "Dad was just being overprotective-and I missed you guys."

"You could tap that," Luke grinned; he was combing his hair back in the mirror.

"Wha-Kaitlin? She'd probably kill me if I tried," Brad looked at himself doubtfully.

"It's worth the chance, the Cooper girls really-"

"Hey guys, did you see my purse?" Kaitlin asked, leaning against the door.

"I thought you left," Luke stuttered.

"I did…But I forgot my purse…"

"Umm," Luke muttered, his ears bright red, "yeah, it's right there,"

"Thanks, see you at six," She smirked all the way out of the house and made her way to the pier.

Ryan drove in silence.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked.

"Away from Julie Cooper."

"Well, Ryan, I'm going to need something to eat sooner or later if we're not going back for dinner."

"We are."

"Well, can we stop for a quick snack, please?"

"Alright, do you just want to go to the pier, we're right there,"

"Sounds good,"

Ryan pulled up and they started walking towards the nearest hotdog place, Seth was in the mood, when Seth stopped dead, "Ryan, is that…"

"What?" Ryan followed Seth's eyes, "No… Seth, Seth, let's go."

They turned around and got back into the car.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We are going to pretend we never saw it, at least until the night's over."

Ryan drove aimlessly for a couple minutes.

"I'm sure their gone, can we go get me a hotdog now?"

"Let's just go back."

"Fine, okay, let's go back,"


End file.
